Akuma/Majin the Hedgehog
"Pride, envy, greed, wrath, sloth, lust, and gluttony. Whether you like it or not, they're here to stay. And so am I." Akuma the Hedgehog is a self-proclaimed philosopher who has the frightening ability to create life without machinery. Akuma also shares his body with his twin brother, Majin. Majin is a lot more expressive and incredibly sadist towards others including his own creations. He's known for his search of Eden so he could access the universe's knowledge. He believes that to reach Eden, an enormous amount of sacrifices must be offered in order to reveal its location. His true goal however, is to use Eden to find a way to bring back the dead that way he could resurrect a woman whom he fell in love with. Concept and Creation W.I.P Backstory W.I.P Personality As Akuma Akuma is a calm and intelligent individual who wishes to obtain all the knowledge in the universe. He's actually quite well mannered and always offers his "children" refreshments. However, his polite demeanor give his opponents a false sense of security. Unfortunately for them, he's still an incredibly dangerous for. As Majin Unlike Akuma, Majin is very crazy and hostile. He attacks his enemies relentlessly. Also, Majin is very rude and often insults everyone. He's fearless and a sadist who enjoys hurting people for hours. It isn't until he's completely satisfied that he gives an opponent some time to breathe before ending their life. Powers and Abilities Akuma's most notable "power", is that he's able to perfectly make a Mobian body consisting of various elements. Using his atomic powers, Akuma can bond the the atoms of the elements to create the actual body(uh...science).However, he must first bond a soul to the body and done. Akuma can also reconstruct and deconstruct matter, so he could pretty much make anything as long as there's enough mass for it. As for Majin, he could control and produce flames at will. Majin is capable to control others' flames as well. He can also reconstruct and deconstruct matter just like Akuma. However, unlike Akuma, Majin is able to change the DNA of his opponents . Trivia * He knows about the Chaos Emeralds, but deems them as useless trinkets. * One of his creations, Lust, was made to look exactly the same as his lover. Quotes As Akuma "To reveal the location of Eden, millions must be offered as payments. After that, I'll have access to all the knowledge in the universe." "People are born pure and innocent. Yet the course of their lives could change the outcome of people. You either live a good life, or live the life of the wicked. Maybe there's also an in between. Truth, you're not doing this to save the lives of the sacrifices, you just want to kill us all off. I know you." "May I offer you all some tea?" "I've taught you all I know...Biology, chemistry, alchemy, anatomy, physiology, physics, mathematics, and astronomy. Is this how you repay me?" "Me, playing the role of The Creator? You foolish child, there is no Creator!" As Majin "My flames will purge you all and your journey will come to an end." "Death is all I am capable of which will hopefully accelerate the ceremony. So, this is where your meaningless life ends!" Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Hedgehogs Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Work In Progress